Sorry
by Team-Delenaa
Summary: Nobody knew the real pain she felt, she hid it all, now she wanted the release. T for self-harmed. Angst.


Sorry

By: BunnyGleek

House of Anubis

* * *

Angst Stuff. Pretty sad. I was bored. Forgive me.

Season Finale – ish(?)

* * *

None of this was supposed to happen, she was kind, strong, and love everything. How did the girl who always smiles and cares for everyone and everything, how did her life end in such a cruel way?

Nina swallows her throat as everyone dances downstairs, with the household dancing happily. Eddie and Patricia hugging and kissing each other so happy. Amber and Alfie sitting in a corner holding hands talking. Mara and Jerome by the refreshments laughing together. The thing that broke her heart, Fabian holding Joy hips with Joy leading on his chest.

He doesn't see how much that hurt, Joy didn't do that on purpose, at least she thought. She's glad it's over, she is beyond happy, overjoy. That her friends, the love of her life, her grandmother isn't in danger. Being the chosen one, everyone thinks that's amazing, isn't, how could it be. An evil spirit going around hurting everyone she knows. Going around fighter so many people.

Still keeps all the normal things in life, keeping up her scholarship, her visiting her gran, helping out the school. It was difficult. Nina rubs her head, why did she get all the stress?

She reaches and turns on the water, the cold water pouring out feel like heaven. She took a last breath to think this through, closing her eyes; she took off her shirt, then her pants also shoes. Nina look down to the water, her reflection stare right back at herself. She was only doing to free herself, from the torture. Was that wrong? She turns to the counter. Her tears falling everywhere, she let out of sob, how could this come to this?

She didn't want to leave without saying goodbye, she'll write a note, one for her closest friends. One for the adults. One for gran. That's it, done, and she drowns to death and is happy, so happy. The brunette pull out pieces of paper in her bag, wipe her hands, and began writing her letters. One for Amber, Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, and Joy. Done, her gran, the teachers, housemothers. Done, she set them down on the table taking a sharp and sitting on the edge of the tub.

The water look so peaceful, she was going to join it once it filled enough for her.

She grab the razor and went straight for her leg, cutting it while covering her mouth so no one would hear her. The blood, she never thought there could be so much? She shifted to the other side of the bathtub, letting the blood fall into the water, creating a little pink substance. She stare at it with a lazy smile on her face, she was feeling drowsy, she laid into the water shutting it off with the uncut foot, she needed to go now she a gran the razor. She couldn't right, she slip the razor just touring open more skin she can't take it.

**Though the pressure's hard to take.**

**It's the only way I can escape.**

She slowly began to feel everything shutting down, first her legs become unmovable, then her arms, she can't move, as she dump her head into the water letting the cold substance into her lungs. She let herself go, she felt it climb over her slowly she closed her eyes as her just couldn't work soon after, her heart. Her broken heart just stop beating, after all the crack and chips it was release, Nina saw herself as her spirit faded away. She was release from the darkness and she saw the bright warm lights.

**In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold.**

Patricia was the first to find her after she shove the lock open in the need to pee, she gasp screaming out of shock and crumble in the shock, hurt Eddie's arms. Joy came next, beginning to cry covering her mouth, as Amber rush over pushing everyone she sobs into her dry and lumpy throat. Fabian walk in next, scare of all their reactions and he look over to next over her hands covered in blood over the tub. "Nina? Nina? NINA?" He yells moving to the tub seeing her figure floating, soon was Victor looking sad telling everyone to sit in the living room. They watch in horror as the ambulance came bringing her body to the vehicle, no one was okay, most shock and horrify.

She only wanted to be free to not be trap in the hole was stuck in, to be able to climb out and laugh. Nina's funeral was unbearable, she gran pass away the day before, the pain becoming not even take able. All of them knew personally, Fabian would have been in that state if it wasn't for Amber, for a few speeches and she was buried. A few flowers were place, and all Fabian could do is watch as his love has being buried. "I'm so sorry." He drops his rose and a sob escape Nina when she watches him do so. "I'm sorry too." She whispers touching her hand to the glass as she was watching him.

**And it's over,**

**And I'm goin' under,**

**But I'm not givin' up!**

**I'm just givin' in**

* * *

A/n: Just a sad-sad idea I thought of, it is a bit Fabina but it's not meant to be a Fabina one-shot or anything, just angst. I will get back to be chapter sorry, which will be posted the day before my birthday, the 10th (Bday is on the 11th) ! The song was 'Never Let Me Go' by Florence and the Machine. I just thought it fitted! Go check out the song, it is awesome. Check out my other story. "What The Heck, I'm In" I'm rambling here we go! Hope you enjoy! REVIEWERS GET HUGS.


End file.
